Database, spreadsheet, and word processing applications include a variety of mechanisms for viewing and interacting with data. A user is provided a number of choices to view and handle the content by selection programs called Wizards, drop-down menus, option selections in setup utilities, and the like.
For example, some spreadsheet applications, such as Microsoft Excel®, begin a new document creation process by presenting the user with a number of preset spreadsheet types. Once the user makes a selection a blank spreadsheet formatted with the preset parameters specified by the selection is opened. If the user desires to modify formatting or layout of the spreadsheet, columns and rows may be added through drop-down menus and other means. Additional characteristics of the spreadsheet such as formatting, visibility of lines, etc., may be modified using options and other drop-down menu items.